Grimm
by Kittycatfight
Summary: When a strange death occurs in a small town near London, Sherlock Holmes is eager to solve it. Also, a person from his past comes with unexpected problems. T for language, Title and/or summary could change as the story progresses
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

**Authors note: I've only watched Season One so far, can't wait till I get Season Two!**

The girl shivers in the darkness of the surrounding trees as tears stream down her face. A few gasping sobs are the only things able to come out of her mouth.

"Oh, Margaret, you are a fool..." She murmurs to herself.

Her short strawberry-blond hair blows in the gusty winds, covering her face. She notices that it's getting darker and colder as day turns into night. Her breathing calms. Margaret hugs herself in a effort to keep herself warm and starts heading back, thinking about a warm supper, away from the dreary woods of bare trees. She starts walking down the stone path.

A snowflake drops on her hair and she feels the cold, freezing touch on her skin. She groaned about being in the chilling snow unprepared and decides to take a shortcut through the dark woods.

Many snow had fallen and it had finally stopped. She was now regretting trying to find a shortcut. All she saw was trees, she couldn't even find the path anymore. She was now hopelessly lost and tired. Night had come and it frightened her to think what creatures roamed in the woods at this time. She looked up at the black sky, full of twinkling bright stars which usually comforted her. Not this time, they now looked cold with that big full moon in between them.

Margaret suddenly heard a rustle. She turned and looked behind her back slowly, darting her eyes. She stayed in that position until she finally relaxed. It was probably just a squirrel, her mind was playing tricks with her as always. She took one tiny step forward into the snow. Then something hit her head strong. She let out a scream but at that time it was too late. The police later found her with the snow stained with blood.


	2. Chapter One: A Talk between Friends

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Talk between Friends**_

Charlotte slowly and carefully put down a box onto the hardwood floor. Harriet was busy cursing to one of the boxes that fell on her foot.

"Harriet, we don't have all day! I've got to have moved in completely by tonight!" She huffed.

"Well, excuse me if I've been blowing my hole lately, but how on earth do you have so much stuff!"Harriet exclaimed. "And not to mention heavy stuff..."

"It's for practice, as I've told you a zillion times!"

"I know you're a singer, Char, but do you have to have this much stuff just to practice!"

She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm an opera singer, I've got to ACT."

"Opera singer, singer, what's the damn difference..." Harriet muttered as she started to climb down the stairs.

Charlotte caught a strong whiff of alcohol as Harriet walked past her.

"Are you carrying alcohol again!?" She shouted, following her.

"It helps me calm down!"

"And get drunk!" She retorted. "I told you, Harriet, drinking will lead to the same problem again and again."

"It helps me forget about the stinking damn problem!"

Charlotte grabbed her from the shoulder and reached into her coat pocket. She got out a small glass bottle of whiskey that was half full. Harriet snatched the bottle and put it back into her pocket. Charlotte closed her eyes in frustration.

"When are you going to stop this addiction!?" She snapped. "Claire's waiting, Harriet, and she'll keep waiting until you're 'ready'!"

"I told you never to speak of her!" Harriet growled back, now snapping.

Charlotte widened her eyes and took a step back.

"I know you miss her, but you really shouldn't just drown yourself in drink." She said gently.

She hesitated a bit before asking what was really on her mind.

"Are you sure you want me to move out?" She asked. "I could just stay with you if you need me."

Harriet seemed to soften. Silence claimed a few minutes before she spoke.

"Now Char, you're my best mate, you've stuck with me thick an' thin, and I want you to have better company than me." She said. "And boy, I hope you have the best of luck that you do!"

"Harriet, I have a great deal of luck if I have a friend like you! You're the best company I've had my whole life, seriously."

Harriet grinned at her as they started to walk out of the building together.

"By the way, why did you pick this apartment, Harriet? It doesn't seem your kind of taste." Charlotte asked.

"I wanted you to meet somebody that I _know_ will be good company."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, god have mercy if I've picked an apartment next to a psychopath!" She exclaimed teasingly.

**This chapter really isn't of much importance, only just an chapter I got an idea for.**

**Please don't kill me yet for making an OC...**


End file.
